1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compressors and in particular to means for cooling a compressor and removing entrained refrigerant vapor from the lubricating oil in rotary compressors. PA1 In U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,264 of Shiro Takahashi, a reciprocating electromagnetic compressor is provided with a built-in lubrication mechanism utilizing the flow of refrigerant gas returning to the compressor as means for delivering the lubricant onto the compressor mechanism. Lubricating oil is delivered through a tube leading upwardly from the sump by introducing the refrigerant vapor into the tube at the lower end. The oil is delivered onto the hottest part of the compressor just above the discharge chamber. The oil is then delivered from this portion of the compressor through oil guides to the sliding plane between the piston and the body of the compressor in spaced relationship to the suction chamber.
2. Description of the Background Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,588 of Bert W. Romerhaus, which patent is owned by the assignee hereof, refrigerant discharged from the compressor is passed through a precooler and thence back into the high pressure chamber of the compressor housing, permitting the cooled fluid to cool the compressor. As shown, the precooled refrigerant is delivered into the housing subjacent the front head of the compressor.
Ludwig F. Funke, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,317,123, which patent is also owned by the assignee hereof, shows a compressor wherein the refrigerant is returned from a precooler through a return conduit into the sidewall of the compressor housing.
Leslie B. M. Buchanan, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,139,996, shows a compressor having means for pumping oil from the compressor sump through a conduit terminating above the motor and adjacent the compressor.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,079,763, of Anthony C. Schneider et al, refrigerant contaminated oil is fed to a conventional cooling jacket of the compressor so as to be maintained in heat exchange relationship with the compressor and permitting the refrigerant entrained in the oil to be driven off for return to the interstage cooler. A constant liquid level is maintained in the jacket to provide a uniform compressor temperature.
Ralph Z. Fanberg, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,602, shows a refrigeration system wherein refrigerant liquid is directed in association with the compressor for cooling the compressor without the need of an oil cooler. The refrigerant is forced through passages to the hottest compressor portions for cooling the compressor so that the oil does not become excessively hot.